Hostage Situation
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: There's a Hostage situation aboard a Civilian shuttle, and it calls the Gundam Pilots to pilot their MS Gundams once again. R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I own the Oblivion and its pilot Gregor Davidovitch, I also own the Executioner and its pilot, Michael Waters.)  
  
[The emptiness of space seemed so cold to me before…] Quatre Winner thought to himself as he shuttle exited the Earth's atmosphere. As the head of the Winner Corporation, he had to visit the Corporations many factory installations and colonies in Outer Space. As the shuttle banked right to swerve around a piece of rock, the blinding sun filled Quatre's window. Automatically, the window filters clicked on and the light of the sun was reduced to a minor glare. Quatre caught himself reflecting on when they had sent the 5 Gundams towards the sun, only to snatch them back again to save the earth from Dakon Barton and Mariemaia Khushrenada, and their Serpent forces. When Quatre had pulled the trigger to destroy Sandrock, he had felt as if part of his soul was being torn from his body. Quatre found himself reaching out towards the sun, as if yearning to grasp its warmth in the freezing cold of space. [Sandrock…] Quatre had that one miserable thought to reflect on before the pilot came on the intercom to inform him that they would be beginning the docking process shortly, and requesting that everyone strap in. Quatre tapped the button on the armrest and the chair straps criss-crossed over his chest as the pilot engaged the somewhat jerky docking thrusters in order to begin the docking process. Quatre settled back, he knew from experience this process would take nearly 10 minutes.  
  
Suddenly his cellular communications device, with a range of nearly 100 miles, beeped. Quatre lifted it to his ear, "This is Quatre." He said politely. He chuckled as he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. "Yes Miss Noin, what can I do for you?" Quatre asked. What he heard surprised, if not shocked him. "Yes, I can be there in an hour or so." Quatre said, and ended the call. He hit the button to talk to the pilot and said, "Change of plans, head to these coordinates instead." Quatre rattled off a set of coordinates, calling them up from the depths of his memory. " Yes sir Mr. Winner." The pilot replied calmly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Hi-yah!" Wufei let out a powerful, exulting shout as he flew through the zero gravity chamber. His fist struck out and hit a sandbag tethered in midair by two nylon wires. The force of the blow, even in zero gravity, made the thick sandbag burst in half. Sparkling white sand burst out from the remains of the sandbag, surrounding Wufei like a glitter cloud. "Not bad Wufei." Sally Po floated towards him, strapped to the inside of her wrist was a gravity hook, enabling her to move easily in zero gravity. She used this hook to float over to the controls and she typed in a command. A small barrel extended from its port in the wall, aiming out into the room. Sally manipulated a few knobs and levers, leveling the barrel at Wufei. She flipped a small toggle and the cannon fired several tiny sandbags. She hit more buttons, and more cannons popped out of the walls and started firing tiny sandbags. Wufei started himself spinning, hands and legs lashing out in all directions to knock away the sandbags. A group of sandbags hit him on his blind side, sending him firmly against one wall. Wufei felt a momentary rush of panic, he was up against a wall and his rhythm of defense was broken. Suddenly he felt strong fingers close around one wrist and tug him out of the line of fire. The person shoved his feet against Wufei's back, propelling Wufei to safety while putting his savior in the line of fire. Wufei hit the padded wall face first; he immediately flipped around to watch. Wufei's savior turned out to be Trowa Barton, who sprang acrobatically off of the wall and over the sandbags. Sally Po, after unsuccessfully trying to deactivate the cannons, ripped the hatch off of the small access panel and, after removing a combat knife from her boot sheath, used it to slice the wires. Wufei relaxed against the wall, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. Trowa floated over to Wufei, and they shared a silent moment. "That was a close shave." Came a new voice. Wufei looked to his left, and he saw the other pilots heading towards them. "Why are you all here?" Wufei asked. "Preventer emergency. We were ordered to report here for the briefing." Duo said. "Lets go then." Wufei said. The five pilots rebounded as one off the wall, heading into hallway and back into normal gravity. They walked into the briefing room, sitting down at the wide steel table. Lucrezia Noin stood at the head of the table. "We received this footage only a few hours ago." Noin explained. She pressed a button on the console in front of her and a holographic projector built into the ceiling activated, projecting a 3-D image on the table. The image showed two burly young men in their early twenties standing on a catwalk in a large hangar. One had short brown gelled so it resembled a wild tangle of spikes. He wore black jeans, sneakers, a red t-shirt, and a black denim jacket. The other had platinum blonde hair that was styled in a similar fashion. He wore sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue denim jacket. The first one spoke in a heavy Russian accent. "My name is Gregor Davidovitch, this is Michael Waters. We have seized control of a civilian space shuttle, we will execute one hostage for every quarter hour that the Gundam pilots do not show up outside Colony X-7452. We will execute our first hostage starting five hours from now, in order to be fair. Come to Colony X-7452, or else." He said. "We don't have any MS to go in to get to Colony X-7452 in time." Quatre said. "No, you do. We built your gundams again, for the purpose of maintaining peace. We promised we would not use them except in an emergency. This is such an emergency." Noin said. Without another word, the five pilots raced out of the briefing room and towards the hangar. Within a matter of minutes, they were racing at top speed towards Colony X-7452.  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
